Entre el frío y los colores brillantes
by Winterdame
Summary: En los comienzos del campeonato mundial de Beyblade, dos de sus competidores se acercan para batallar, para luego terminar en una conexión que busca protegerse el uno al otro.
1. Cap I: Encuentro Casual

**Capítulo I: Encuentro Casual.**

Han llegado todos los equipos para competir en el torneo mundial de Beyblade que se desarrollará en la ciudad más cosmopolita del mundo. Esta será la encargada de recibir a los beyluchadores que buscan alcanzar la cima, y como ya es conocido, sólo uno puede ostentar el puesto de número uno.

Un par de muchachos camina por "La Gran Manza". Ambos visten ropas anchas, de colores llamativos: uno es de color verde agua y el otro es rosa, además, ambos muchachos llevan un antifaz que cubre desde la nariz hasta su frente. Anónimos, así es como querían permanecer.

Llegaron a un parque con gran espacio, sacaron sus cintas de colores y las empezaron a girar. Cuando obtuvieron giros perfectos y coordinados, ambos jóvenes tomaron posición de lanzamiento y gritaron al unísono: ¡LET IT RIP!

Sus beyblades comenzaron a girar en el suelo del parque por un minuto.

¡AHORA! –Gritaron los chicos—

Sus blades comenzaron a subir por la cinta mientras ellos las movían con una sincronización perfecta.

La gente se empezó a juntar alrededor de ellos y, miraban con atención, fascinados con lo que hacían ambos chicos.

¡ES ASOMBROSO COMO MANEJAN SUS BEYBLADES!

¡QUÉ PERFECTOS MOVIMIENTOS!

¡ESTÁN SINCRONIZADOS POR COMPLETO!

Los chicos del malabarismo con los blades recibían elogios y aplausos, y con eso, ellos se sentían felices, completos, y gratificados por el aprecio que tenía su arte.

De pronto, entre la multitud, habían cuatro chicos que miraban con atención al dúo circense. Tres de ellos disfrutaban el espectáculo, el otro muchacho era algo introvertido para expresar sus emociones.

Los jóvenes malabaristas con el movimiento de sus cintas y el giro de sus blades, lograron que sus trompos se quedaran posados en la cima de las varillas de sus cintas.

-¡SORPRENDENTE! - dijo el público.

Con ese truco terminaron el espectáculo, agradecieron los aplausos y el cariño del público.

Hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a retirarse. Como había una multitud, uno de los integrantes del dúo, que llevaba ropas rosas, perdió su cinta entre la multitud.

Comenzó a buscarla, miraba a todas partes, pero con tantas personas no podía ver bien donde estaba su cinta. Siguió buscando y se encontró con uno de los chicos del cuarteto, quien estaba agachado con algo en su mano derecha.

-Estás buscando esto, ¿cierto?— Fue lo que le dijo el individuo de una sonrisa discreta y cabellos rojos.

-Sí, esa es mí cinta. Gracias— respondió con amabilidad.

-Aquí la tienes, y por cierto, bonito espectáculo— le dijo el chico mientras le entregaba la cinta.

-Que te guste es bueno. Gracias— Recogió la cinta y se fue con su compañero de equipo.

El dúo de malabaristas llegó a su hotel para descansar y por supuesto, para comer algo.

-Bueno, es momento del descanso, hermanito-

-Tienes razón, tienes razón-

En ese momento tocan la puerta y desde afuera se escucha una voz que les dice: ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro que sí— respondieron ambos.

Un individuo rubio, alto, de camisa blanca y pantalones negros entró en la habitación. No era nada más ni nada menos que su entrenador: Romero, quien además, los descubrió en el mundo circense.

-Julia, Raúl, ¿dónde estaban?-

La chica se sacó su antifaz y contestó alegremente. -Salimos a dar un pequeño recorrido por la ciudad y de paso, también practicamos—

-Uy, ustedes deberían estar concentrados para lo que se viene— dijo algo molesto Romero.

-No te preocupes, sólo queríamos un poco de distracción y de paso conocer algo de Nueva York- contestó Raúl.

Mientras tanto, el cuarteto de chicos llegó a su hotel de concentración. Antes de instalarse por completo, decidieron planear sus estrategias.

-Oye Kai, yo empezaré las rondas del equipo cuando luchemos—

-Como quieras, Tala, como quieras-

-Y luego deberíamos hacer una rotación de… - Tala miró a su lado derecho y Kai ya no estaba ahí.

-¿A DONDE SE FUE?- dijo Tala algo enfurecido.

-Se fue a dormir sigilosamente- Contestó Spencer.

-Ese Kai siempre hace lo mismo. Qué más da- Esas palabras reflejaban la resignación de Tala ante la típica costumbre de hombre solitario que tenía Kai.

-Mejor veamos algo de noticias, muchachos-

Tala encendió la televisión y sintonizó las noticias de la BBA.

 _Todos los equipos ya están listos para el campeonato. Dentro de tres días comenzará todo. Beyluchadores, prepárense, que se viene la hora de ¡LET IT RIP!_

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo las noticias de la BBA. De un momento a otro los tres se quedaron dormidos. De repente, entre sus sueños, Tala escucha unos ligeros aplausos y se despierta. Ve que todos están dormidos, así que no decide hacer ruido. Se levanta sigilosamente de la silla para ir a su habitación. Allí se pone ropa más cómoda: unos shorts negros y una playera naranja, combinado con calcetines blancos y tenis negros. Se llevó una toalla y una pequeña botella con agua.

- _Voy a ir despejarme un poco. No hay como trotar y hacer algo de ejercicio_ — pensaba el pelirrojo.

Tala salió del hotel en dirección a un pequeño parque.

Ya era el atardecer, y Romero, Julia y Raúl, avisaron a la cocinería del hotel que no querían la cena de esta noche. Extrañaban su tierra y sólo querían saborear la paella que se disfrutaba en la Península Ibérica.

Llamaron a un restaurant español para pedir una paella. En diez minutos ya les estaban haciendo entrega de su pedido en la habitación del hotel.

Disfrutaron y saborearon su cena. Sin duda era la mejor comida del mundo, para ellos.

-Julia, Raúl, este campeonato empieza dentro de tres días y tenemos que ver quién de ustedes comenzará la primera ronda— dijo seriamente Romero.

-E-Es cierto eso. Eso decidámoslo cuando separamos el equipo al que nos vamos a enfrentar—dijo Raúl algo desconcertado.

-Pero Raúl, eso no es algo que se debe elegir a última hora. El asunto de decidir quién comienza se tiene que decidir con antelación, para hacer nuestros planes y ponernos en todas las situaciones posibles— contestó seriamente Julia a su hermano.

-Julia, por esta vez, empieza tú- dijo Romero.

-Ve tú primero, hermana- insistió Raúl.

-Está bien. No sabemos a qué equipo nos vamos a enfrentar, pero suponiendo que sea el más fuerte de todos, iré yo primero— dijo Julia seria y decidida.

Romero aceptó la decisión de sus pupilos y les aconsejó que descansaran, ya que al otro día entrenarían desde temprano. No tenían que estar cansados.

Mientras tanto, Romero y Raúl lavaban los platos y cosas que habían utilizado en la cena, en tanto, Julia se quedó pensativa en la mesa.

- _Yo seré la primera en salir a beybatallar y tengo que hacer lo mejor para ganar, pero sobre todo, para darle confianza e inspiración a Raúl. Tengo la confianza en que él, algún día, pueda sostener una lucha solo_ —

Julia sabe que luchando juntos son fuertes, pero también le gustaría ver a su hermano beybbatallando solo y usando todo lo que han aprendido juntos para salir adelante.

Mientras Romero y Raúl ordenaban las cosas, Julia decidió salir por un rato. Se llevó su beyblade y su cinta.

Romero y Raúl sólo se dieron cuenta de que Julia había salido cuando cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Julia?—

\- ¿A dónde fue?-

Entrenador y pupilo se quedaron sorprendidos por la salida tan repentina de la joven.

-Mi hermana ya volverá- dijo Raúl con seguridad.

-Si tú lo dices…-

Había oscurecido y sólo la luz artificial de la ciudad iluminaba las calles. Ahí en el parque, Tala trotaba enérgicamente, sólo ´pensando en ganar.

- _Ya falta poco para que empiece el campeonato y quiero comenzar ganando, pero sobre todo, quiero comenzar como un ser nuevo y no como el títere que era antes_ —

Tala pensaba en su pasado oscuro y en todo lo que vivió con Boris y Voltaire. Se arrepiente de haber creído en esas promesas que le hizo un individuo ambicioso hace unos años atrás.

En ese momento de trotes, logra divisar a alguien a la distancia. Sólo ve su silueta, y se pregunta quién más podría andar en el parque a esa hora, aparte de él.

La silueta se alejó entre unos arbustos, Tala por el momento no quiso seguirla, para él estaba su entrenamiento y fortalecimiento mental como prioridad.

Julia llegó a un lugar solitario del parque, el que se encontraba oculto por muchos arbustos y árboles. Un lugar discreto para practicar sus técnicas, además de que podía usar los árboles como obstáculos para sortear con su blade.

Hizo girar su blade y sacó su cinta para comenzar las técnicas de malabarismo. Julia manejaba su cinta de manera perfecta, elegante y con grandes movimientos, todos ellos dignos de la gimnasia rítmica.

- _Tengo que comenzar de buena forma. Mi primer enfrentamiento debe ser una victoria y sé que puede hacerlo_ — era lo que se decía la chica circense a sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Tala, entre su trote y sus pensamientos escucha un sonido que le es familiar. Deja de moverse y se concentra en ese sonido. Lo identifica, y se da cuenta que es un beyluchador que anda en un entrenamiento nocturno. Toma la decisión de acercarse al lugar de donde viene el sonido. Avanza sigilosamente, se agacha; y se esconde entre los arbustos. Logra ver que hay alguien, pero no puede identificar con claridad a la persona, debido a que por los árboles no permiten que llegue mucha luz a ese lugar.

Tala quiere acercarse, así que decide ir silenciosamente al árbol que está cerca de la persona que entrena en la oscuridad.

Oculto entre los arbustos, va avanzando de a poco hasta llegar a su objetivo. Quiere tener una mejor visión, por lo tanto, decide subir a una de las ramas del árbol para ver mejor lo que sucede.

Mientras esa persona sigue practicando, Tala sube al árbol. Lleva la toalla en el cuello y la pequeña botella de agua en su bolsillo derecho.

Logra llegar hasta una de las ramas gruesas del árbol y ahí se queda a observar un poco. Ve a alguien que practica con su blade usando una cinta y recordó a los muchachos malabaristas que había visto durante la tarde.

- _A lo mejor los que hacen esto son varios y andan repartidos por la ciudad para entretener a las personas_ \- pensó el pelirrojo.

- _Llegar hasta aquí me produjo sed_ \- se dijo mentalmente. Tala sacó su botella de agua, la abrió y bebió un poco.

Quería ver más, quería ver quién era el que estaba practicando ahí en el parque. Con su botella en la mano comenzó a moverse un poco más para tener mejor visibilidad. El chico tenía la botella sin cerrar en su mano derecha, y con el movimiento que hizo para poder ver más, cayó agua de su botella, que para mala fortuna de él, también cayó su botella.

-¡Ay! ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo quien estaba entrenando.

- _¡Uh! Ya me descubrió_ \- pensó Tala.

-¡Qué estás esperando, muéstrate!— dice una voz enfadada.

Como lo descubrió Tala no tuvo más opción que salir. Dio un salto desde el lugar en donde estaba. Tenía una buena condición física, por lo quecayó al suelo de buena forma, agachado y con la rodilla izquierda apoyada en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me estás espiando?— le preguntaron.

-Eh… Yo sólo…- dijo Tala mientras levantaba su cabeza.

-Una cinta… No me digas… ¡QUÉ! ¡ERAS TÚ!- Tala sorprendido pudo reconocer la cinta que le devolvió a su dueño en la tarde en el parque. Bueno, ahora se estaba enterando que esa cinta tenía una dueña.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Todo esto nació de la inspiración y de los recuerdos. Hace poco vi (otra vez) Beyblade G-Revolution y me di cuenta que el enfrentamiento entre Tala y Julia nunca se mostró en la serie, además de que he notado que varios fans los shippean y no me quise quedar atrás. Todos los fics que hay de ellos, al menos aquí, están en inglés, por eso yo quise hacer uno inglés._

 _Bakuten Shoot Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki._ _Este trabajo es de una faan para los fans, sin fines lucrativos. Todos los derechos e izquierdos son de Takao Aoki._


	2. Cap II: Conversamos

**Capítulo II: Conversamos, fotografiamos y nos vamos.**

Fue tanta la impresión de Tala que se quedó callado durante un minuto. No sabía qué decir. Sólo oía la voz de sus pensamientos en su interior.

- _Nunca pensé que uno de los malabaristas que vimos durante la tarde entrenara aquí, a solas y mucho menos que era una mujer. Hay que reconocer que ella tiene una gran habilidad, una gran técnica_ —

Estaban callados mirándose a los ojos. En ese instante Julia decide romper el ambiente de silencio e impresión con una pregunta directa.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto me estás mirando?— pregunto la chica algo molesta.

-E-es que… Nada. No te enfades. Lo siento si te incomodé. Discúlpame, por favor- contestó Tala un poco nervioso.

-Está bien, está bien. Ahora, ¿podrías salir de aquí?-

-Bueno, como quieras- Tala comenzó a retirarse del lugar entre los arbustos. Lo hizo de la misma forma en que llegó, sólo que esta vez no se estaba escondiendo.

Julia seguía practicando mientras el pelirrojo se retiraba. En ese momento apareció una duda en su mente: _¿por qué el chico estaba escondido arriba de un árbol?_ No se quiso quedar con la curiosidad, así que lo llamó.

-¡OYE, VUELVE AQUÍ-

Tala, que ya se estaba alejando del lugar alcanzó a escuchar lo que le dijo la chica. Miró hacia donde estaba la beyluchadora, quien le hacía un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. _\- ¿Qué quiere ahora?-_ pensó.

Estaba un poco confundido por el llamado de la chica, aun así fue hasta ella y le preguntó - ¿Qué sucede ahora?-

-Bueno, yo quiero saber, ¿por qué me estaba espiando? Y, ¿por qué arriba de un árbol? Si querías mirar algo, bastaba con que te escondieras en los arbustos-

-Yo sólo andaba de paso por aquí en mis actividades deportivas, cuando de repente escuché el sonido de un beyblade. Eso me pareció llamativo, no pensé que alguien entrenara a estas horas en el parque. Soy curioso, quería saber quién era, y para poder tener una mejor vista me subí arriba de ese árbol. Lástima que fui descubierto- contestó Tala.

-Oye, la curiosidad mató al gato- le dijo Julia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Julia tomó su cinta, hizo girar su beyblade y comenzó a hacer malabarismo.

-Eso es genial. Te vi en la tarde haciendo una rutina a dúo. Muy buena, hay que reconocerlo-

-Gracias. Son años para lograr eso- dijo la circense.

Siguió haciendo malabarismo con su blade y cinta, mientras tanto le preguntaba al chico -¿También eres un beyluchador?-

- _Creo que no es muy apropiado decir los motivos por los que estoy en esta ciudad. De verdad no es tan necesario entregar tanto detalle a una desconocida_ \- pensó Tala.

-Sí, yo también soy un beyluchador. De pequeño que estoy en esto- le dijo.

- _Con eso debe ser suficiente_ \- pensó.

-O sea que eres un beyluchador- dijo Julia.

-Sólo soy un tipo que se relaja con el beyblade- comentó Tala sonriente.

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mí?- propuso Julia.

-¡ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA!- Justo en ese momento en que Tala iba a sacar su lanzador y su blade, recordó que lo único que llevó para su trote nocturno era una botella de agua y una toalla.

-E-espera. No traje mi beyblade- dijo Tala nervioso.

-Vaya, un beyluchar que sale sin su beyblade- contestó Julia decepcionada.

-Yo sólo vine a relajarme, nunca pensé encontrar a un beyluchador aquí-

Julia había dejado de hacer sus malabares con el beyblade y comenzó a sentir un poco de frío.

-Está bajando la temperatura- dijo mientras soplaba sus manos.

-¿Frío? Yo no siento nada de frío. Nací y crecí en bajas temperaturas, así que esto no es nada para mí-

-¿En dónde vivías?-

-En Rusia- contestó Tala.

-Entiendo. El frío no significa nada para ti-

Llevaban mucho tiempo conversando en el mismo lugar, de pie y sin moverse. De pronto a Julia se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a la Estatua de la Libertad?-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Tala.

-Claro. ¿Acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?-

-No-

-Entonces, vamos-

Julia tomó a Tala de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo por el parque hasta que salieron de él.

- _Que chica tan entusiasta_ \- pensaba Tala.

Llegaron a la avenida principal y ahí abordaron un bus.

Tala estaba nervioso. Se supone que sólo había salido a trotar, a relajarse, no a hacer turismo y menos a las nueve de la noche.

- _No sé cómo diablos me metí en esto_ \- pensaba. - _Todo esto me pasa por subirme a espiar a un árbol_ -

Abordaron un ferri en el muelle de Battery Park ubicado en el extremo sur de Manhattan.

Llegaron hasta el ferri que estaba a punto de salir y lo abordaron. Se sentaron juntos y en silencio. Tala se atrevió a romper ese silencio.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a la Estatua de la Libertad?-

-Bueno, es que necesito tomar unas fotografías ahí. Prometí que llevaría unos recuerdos a casa- respondió Julia con sonriente.

-Vaya, así que eso era-

En ese momento Tala se quedó dormido por unos 20 minutos. Lo que había trotado y la hazaña de subirse a un árbol lo dejaron agotado. Inconscientemente su cabeza quedó inclinada hacia la derecha, apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de Julia,

 _-¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?-_ pensó Julia completamente sonrojada. - _Se durmió_ -

El recorrido del ferri llegó a su destino: la Estatua de la Libertad. Tenían que bajar del ferri, el problema era que Tala seguía dormido, por lo que Julia tuvo que despertarlo.

Le tocó la nariz con la su dedo índice y le decía -–Oye, despierta, despierta-

Cuando Tala despierta se da cuenta que estaba dormido en el hombro de su acompañante y se sonroja por completo. Realmente no se percató en qué momento se quedó dormido, ni mucho menos que estaba tan cerca de Julia.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado.

-No importa. Llegamos a nuestro destino-

Ambos bajaron del ferri y vieron que la Estatua de la Libertad estaba a unos sei metros de ellos. Caminaron, llegaron hasta los pies de la estatua y la observaron impresionados.

-Vaya, es bastante grande- dijo Tala.

-Tienes razón. ¡HA! Nunca pensé que estaría en este lugar- agregó Julia.

Observaron la estatua, examinando cada detalle, desde la cabeza, los pliegues del vestido, el libro, la magnífica antorcha. Realmente era esplendida, imponente. Recién ahí comprendieron el significado de ese regalo que hicieron los franceses a los estadounidenses.

Tala decidió ir directamente el grano y preguntar -¿A qué vinimos a este lugar?-

-¡Oh! Es cierto. Bueno, estamos aquí para una sesión de fotos- contestó Julia.

-¿Viniste hasta aquí por unas fotos?-

-Así es. Mi idea es ser fotografiada haciendo mi malabarismo aquí, a los pies de la estatua, y necesito a alguien que saque esas fotos, y bueno, tú estás aquí-

-¡ME TRAES DE FOTÓGRADO!- dijo absolutamente sorprendido. - _Que chica tan rara, recorre kilómetros sólo para obtener unas cuantas fotos_ \- pensaba.

Julia saca una pequeña cámara digital de su bolsillo y la pone en manos de Tala. -Ahora, quiero que sea mi fotógrafo, por favor-

- _Creo que no tengo otra opción_ \- se dijo. -Está bien-

Tala encendió la cámara, la cuadró de acuerdo a la línea del horizonte y le dijo a Julia que posara La chica lo hizo y además, hizo girar su beyblade y luego su cinta. Mostró todo su arte del malabarismo a los pies de la Estatua de la Libertad. Las pocas personas que quedaban en el lugar la observaban atentamente.

-¡ES FANTASTICA!- decían.

Recibía muchos elogios. Uno de los espectadores se acercó a Tala y le dijo -Chico, tu novia es fenomenal-

-Oiga, ella no es mi novia- dijo Tala de una manera cortante.

Después de esa respuesta tan tosca el sujeto optó por retirarse.

Tala fotografió a Julia de todos los ángulos. El pelirrojo buscaba los mejores lugares para sacar cada fotografía. De pronto se le acerca un niño de unos diez años.

-Oye, tú también deberías salir en las fotos- le dijo el niño.

-Eso no es necesario, pequeño-

En eso se acerca otro chico, que era hermano del niño, el que insiste en la sugerencia del muchachito. El niño le quita la cámara a Tala y rápidamente el hermano mayor lo empuja y lo deja en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Julia.

-Pero, pero… ¡QUÉ DIABLOS!- dice Tala.

En ese momento el chiquillo les dice -¡MIREN AQUÍ!-

Los dos, Tala y Julia, miran la cámara sorprendidos.

-¡ACÉRQUENSE MÁS!- grita el hermano mayor.

Julia algo sorprendida y confundida abraza a Tala, quien se sonroja cuando sacan la fotografía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le dice a Julia.

-Un recuerdo con mi fotógrafo- le dice Julia sonriente sin sonrojarse.

Tala se puso serio y fue hasta donde el par de hermanos, les pide la cámara y ellos se la devuelven sin ningún problema. Tala revisa las fotos, trató de borrar la que le habían sacado con Julia. Justo cuando iba confirmar la eliminación de la fotografía aparece la chica para arrebatarle la cámara de sus manos.

-No borres nada- le dice

-Has lo que quieras- contesta resignado.

Después de ese cruce de palabras decidieron regresar. Abordaron el ferri y se quedaron en silencio durante todo el viaje. Luego de que el ferri los dejó en su destino, tomaron un bus para llegar al centro de Nueva York. Seguían en silencio.

Se bajaron en la parada de autobús que había cerca del parque donde se habían conocido.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Julia rompió la tensión.

-Oye, gracias por acompañarme y lo siento mucho si te hice perder el tiempo- Las palabras de Julia eran amables, se notaba que pedía disculpas sinceramente.

Tala suspira -No te preocupes, no hay problema. Al final, fui yo el que se metió en esto por andar espiando a las personas-

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Es hora de irme. Adiós- Tala empezó a caminar alejándose Julia.

-¡OYE!- le grita Julia.

Tala la mira y ve que la chica corre hacía él. Cuando llega lo mira le dice -Dijiste que eras un beyluchador, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?-

Esa propuesta a Tala lo tomó por sorpresa. Se quedó callado un momento - _Podría servir para entrenar antes del torneo_ \- fue lo que pensó.

-Está bien. Nos veremos aquí mañana y a la misma hora que te encontré-

-Qué bueno eres. Muchas gracias-

Julia empezó a retirarse rápidamente, pero Tala la detiene y la sujeta del antebrazo.

-No te puedes ir sin presentarte- Dice el pelirrojo.

-Mi nombre es Julia-

-Muy bien, Julia, yo soy Tala-

Después de las presentaciones cada uno toma rumbo hacía su hotel de concentración. Ya era tarde y sus compañeros de equipo los esperaban, lo más seguro es que estaban preocupados por su ausencia.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Esto sigue. Se aceptan las criticas e ideas que ayuden al desarrollo de la historia._

 _Bakuten Shoot Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki. Este trabajo es de una faan para los fans, sin fines lucrativos. Todos los derechos e izquierdos son de Aoki y de la cadena de televisión TV-Tokyo._


	3. Cap III: Vamos a entrenar

**Capítulo III:**

 **Vamos a entrenar**.

Era una mañana soleada y agradable. La ciudad de Nueva York mostraba su ritmo de siempre, de ciudad cosmopolita, y a eso había que sumarle el inicio del Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade.

La Dinastía F comenzó su práctica a las nueve de la mañana con su entrenador Romero. Los hermanos Fernández sentían mucho aprecio y sobre todo, respeto por quien los llevó por el camino del Beyblade.

-Están trabajando bien chicos, sigan así. Raul, recuerdo que debes coordinarte al ritmo de Julia, siempre- enfatizó Romero.

-Está bien, entrenador- contestó Raúl.

-Hermano, yo creo que deberíamos preparar una jugada circense para sorprender al público y claro, para obtener aplausos de la multitud- propuso Julia a su hermano.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Recibir aplausos es lo que nos motiva para seguir adelante, hermana-

- _Eso es chicos, sigan así de optimistas y llegarán lejos_ \- fue lo que pensó Romero al ver a sus dirigidos.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel de los Blitzkrieg Boys las cosas estaban comenzando algo tarde. Alguien aquí olvidó activar el despertador.

-¡YA ES TARDE!- gritó Tala.

-¿Por qué nadie me despertó?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Porque no dijiste que había que despertaste y bueno, llegaste tarde anoche- contestó Bryan de una forma burlesca.

-¿T-tarde? Un momento, yo llegué y ustedes estaban dormidos también, así que no se hagan los muy responsables con los horarios. A todo esto, ¿en dónde está Kai?-

-Salió temprano, muy temprano y sin decir nada. Cuando nos levantamos ya no estaba aquí- dijo Spencer.

-Típico de Kai- comentó Tala con un suspiro de resignación.

Tala tenía planes de entrenar con el equipo desde temprano y como se quedaron dormidos, y más la ausencia de Kai, veía esta labor como imposible de realizar. Lo mejor era hacer otras cosas importantes para el torneo, como hacer una revisión general a sus beyblades. Cuando Kai llegara también le harían una revisión a Dranzer.

-Es mejor ver ahora si tenemos algún problema técnico con nuestros blades, mañana podría ser muy tarde- dijo Tala.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- contestó Bryan.

-Yo también- dijo Spencer.

A Wolborg, Falborg y Seaborg se les realizó una mantención de sus piezas colocando unas nuevas para no tener problemas. Con Dranzer se haría lo mismo, siempre y cuando Kai quisiera.

En toda esa larga revisión se demoraron cinco horas y media. Justo en el momento en que terminaron llegó Kai.

-Kai, ¿en dónde estabas?- preguntó Tala.

-Andaba por ahí. Estoy bien, no se preocupen- contestó seriamente Kai.

-Hay que hacerle una revisión a Dranzer- dijo Byran.

-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Kai mientras iba al sector donde estaba su habitación para encerrarse en ella. Lo más seguro es que iba a dormir.

-Así es Kai, no podemos cambiarlo- dijo Tala totalmente resignado.

En el Hotel de la Dinastía F todo era alegría y ganas de ganar en su debut. Romero los había entrenado para eso y hace unos minutos se les había informado que sus batallas serían por separado. Julia y Raúl sólo soñaban con dar lo mejor de sí mismos, aunque estaban conscientes de la desventaja. Toda su fortaleza, toda su fuerza la demostraban cuando trabajaban juntos como equipo.

-Raúl, mañana tenemos que ir con energía y ser positivos. No sabemos a qué equipo nos vamos a enfrentar, pero no importa, yo estoy preparada para cualquiera- dijo Julia a su hermano.

-Será algo difícil, creo yo, porque no estaré contigo- respondió Raúl con voz triste.

-Vamos, Raúl, tú puedes- le dijo Julia para animarlo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-Raúl, tienes que creer en tus habilidades, en todo lo que has aprendido durante estos años- dijo Romero.

-¡ESTÁ BIE!- contestó un sonriente Raúl

Hermanos y entrenador siguieron preparando las tácticas y sus beyblades para el debut del torneo. Querían que todo saliera perfecto, tanto con sus batallas, como con el desempeño de sus blades. Revisaron todo, hasta la guía de lanzamiento.

En ese momento Julia miró la hora y recordó algo que tenía que hacer - _Es verdad, tengo que juntarme con Tala. Lo malo es que debo buscar una forma de salir sola de aquí_ -

Raúl vio que su hermana estaba pensativa y le preguntó directamente -¿Qué sucede Julia?-

-Nada. Es que…. ¡DEBO IR A COMPRAR!- respondió ella.

Eso lo dijo sin pensar. En realidad no tenía nada que compra, pero tenía que buscar forma de salir de ahí.

-¿Qué tienes que comprar?- dice Raúl.

-Eh… Co-cosas de mujeres, hermano- contestó Julia sonrojada.

-Así que lo siento, debo salir- dijo Julia. Tomó su beyblade y salió corriendo del su hotel.

Raúl y Romero se quedaron callados e impresionados por la reacción tan repentina de Julia. Era muy raro que ella se fuera de esa forma.

- _Tengo que llegar a la hora_ \- pensaba mientras corría por el parque para llegar hasta el sector apartado, donde estaban los arbustos y los árboles.

Llegó al lugar y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie. Ni una señal de Tala. -No está, no va a venir- dijo la chica.

Seguía mirando a todas partes. Miraba a todas partes para ver si venía el pelirrojo, y nada, no pasaba nadie por ahí. De pronto miró arriba, al árbol, pensando que podría estar ahí escondido. Para comprobarlo decidió subir a uno de las ramas gruesas del árbol.

- _No hay nadie. Bueno, al menos aquí podré ver, sin levantar ninguna sospecha, si es que viene Tala_ \- pensó.

Bryan, Tala, Spencer y Kai estaban terminando su cena. Estaban concentrados para el debut del torneo, a tal nivel de que no hablaban ninguna palabra.

Cuando Tala terminó su cena se quedó de brazos cruzados y con la mirada hacia arriba. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda y vio el reloj que marcaba las nueve de la noche.

- _Uh…. Esa es… La hora… Casi olvido tengo que ir al parque_ \- pensó el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, es hora de levantar todo esto-dijo Bryan.

-Claro- dijo Spencer.

-Está bien- contestó el serio de Kai.

- _Tengo que salir de aquí_ \- pensaba Tala.

Todos retiraban las cosas de la mesa, excepto Tala, que seguía sentado y pensando en cómo salir de ahí. Por un momento se quedó solo, el resto de los chicos estaba en la cocina.

- _Ahora es la oportunidad_ \- pensó. Se puso rápidamente de pie, tomó su beyblade y salió rápido del lugar. Los muchachos sólo sintieron la puerta al cerrarse.

-¿Tala?- dijo Kai

-Se ha ido- dijeron Bryan y Spencer sorprendidos.

-Y se llevó su beyblade. Wolborg no está- dijo Kai.

Tala bajó hasta el primer piso del hotel. No usó el elevador, para él era una pérdida de tiempo si quería llegar al lugar para encontrarse con Julia.

Corrió por todo el parque hasta llegar al lugar del encuentro. Se sorprendió por completo, cuando llegó no había nadie.

-No es posible que no esté aquí, si ella propuso la idea- dijo Tala.

En ese momento Julia escuchó una voz, miró hacia abajo y vio que era el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, si llegó- dijo Julia sonriente.

Empezó a buscar una forma de bajar, pero no tenía como hacerlo. Se movía de un lado a otro para bajar. Al fin logró algo: acercarse y sujetarse con la mejor firmeza y fuerza que pudo al tronco del árbol.

-Oye, estoy aquí- dijo Julia.

Tala miró hacia arriba sorprendido -¡QUÉ HACES AHÍ!- le dijo.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Julia mientras bajaba con cuidado.

Bajaba lenta y cuidadosamente, pero justo hizo un mal movimiento y se resbaló. Tala vio que la chica caía, así que se movió rápido para tratar de hacerlo algo.

El pelirrojo ayudó a amortiguar la caída de la chica, ya que ella cayó sobre él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tala mientras le sujetaba por la cintura, y claro, estaba sonrojado por el incómodo momento de tener a Julia sobre él.

-Ah… ¡Sí!- dijo Julia nerviosa mientras se apartaba de él.

-Qué bueno- dijo Tala mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Julia a ponerse de pie.

-Pensé que no llegarías- dijo Juloa.

-Sólo tuve unos inconvenientes. Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Empezamos?- preguntó Julia con su beyblade listo para lanzar.

-¡ENTONCES, VAMOS!- dijo Tala lanzando a Wolborg.

Sus beyblades comenzaron a girar e impactarse entre sí. Ambos mostraron sus mejores habilidades en beybatalla, en especial Julia, que quiso mostrar sus habilidades acrobáticas provenientes del circo.

-Es hora de correr- dijo Julia mientras avanzaba trotando por la ciudad.

-Oye, ven aquí- le dijo Tala mientras la seguía.

Ambos chicos, más sus beyblades, corrían por las calles de la ciudad, por todos los edificios, semáforos y automóviles estacionados. Corrían rápido y no tenían ninguna intención de detenerse.

De tanto correr por la ciudad llegaron al puerto. Ahí aprovecharon la infraestructura del lugar para seguir la batalla.

Saltaban por las cajas de madera que estaban listas para cargar, por las embarcaciones, por las redes de pesca. Todo servía como escenario de batalla.

- _Faltan aplausos aquí, pero no está nada de mal_ \- pensó Julia.

-Es hora de terminar esto. ¡Wolborg, termina con estaba batalla!- ordenó Tala.

-¡Vamos, Thunder Pegasus!- dijo Julia.

Sus beyblades estaban a punto de chocar. En ese momento llegaron unos pescadores con su balsa y sus remos. Uno de los pescadores tomó los remos, los levantó sin darse cuenta de la batalla golpeando los blades de los chicos y por ende, interrumpiendo el encuentro.

Los beyblades saltaron a la orilla de la playa.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Tala.

-¡Hay que ir a buscarlos!- dijo Julia.

Ambos muchachos fueron hasta la orilla de la playa a recoger sus beyblades antes de que llegara una ola.

-Aquí está Thuner Pegasus- dijo Julia al recoger su beyblade.

-Ya tengo a Wolborg- dijo Tala.

Mientras estaban de pie en la orilla y con sus beyblades en mano… Algo se aproximaba a la orilla: una ola. Pero ellos estaban de espaldas al mar, por lo tanto no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sólo se percataron cuando aquella ola comenzó llegó a la orilla, a apenas un centímetro de ellos.

Los jóvenes no alcanzaron a escapar. La ola los tomó a ambos, los sacudió con fuerza, tanto que ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de nadar para salir de ahí. Después de eso la ola hizo lo habitual: lanzarlos de vuelta a la orilla.

Con su beyblade en mano Tala abrió los ojos y vio que Julia estaba a un metro de él. No se movía, así que tuvo que ir a ver lo que pasaba con ella.

-¡Julia, Julia!- decía mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Cuando llegó la vio tendida en la arena. Su beyblade, Thunder Pegasus, estaba al lado de ella. Lo malo era que no despertaba.

Decidió tomar el pulso de la chica por medio de su arteria carótida y revisar su respiración. Ahí se da cuenta que su ritmo cardiaco es bajo, al igual que su respiración.

-¡NO!- gritó Tala.

El pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción. Quitó la corbata de color lila del cuello de Julia y abrió parte de su blusa.

-Espero no te molestes- dijo Tala.

Puso sus manos en el centro del esternón de la chica y comenzó a hacer las respectivas compresiones cardiacas, rápidas y fuertes, hasta llegar a las treinta. El paso siguiente fue verificar si había respiración. Julia respiraba, pero con dificultad. Tala tuvo que cubrir la boca de Julia con la suya, cerrar su nariz y apretársela con los dedos. Tala repitió ese proceso dos veces con fuerza y firmeza, logrando su objetivo. Julia volvió a respirar. Tala la dejó en posición lateral, de recuperación

Julia comenzó a mover una de sus manos y a tratar de despertar, cuando lo hizo vio a Tala que estaba a su lado.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el chico mientras la miraba.

-E-Esto es la playa- dijo Julia mirando a todas partes.

La chica intentó ponerse de pie, pero Tala no la dejó. -Es mejor que no te levantes-

-¿Eh? No sé qué hiciste, pero…- Julia se quedó callada. Miró su blusa y se dio cuenta de que estaban abiertos cuatro de sus botones.

En ese momento comenzó a mirar a Tala de manera seria y enfadada, como queriendo decir "¿Qué pretendes conmigo?".

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Atentos, esto sigue. Ya saben, se aceptan todos los comentarios e ideas para esta historia._

 _Todos los derechos e izquierdos de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki._


	4. Cap IV: Duerme, yo te llevo

Bueno, me imagino que ya se dieron cuenta que cambié mi nickname aquí. He dejado de ser Illya Stern, para pasar a ser conocida aquí como LadyVinter. Significado de esto y más acerca de mí, los pueden revisar en mi perfil **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV:**

 **Duerme, yo te llevo.**

Ya había recuperado su respiración normal. La chica seguía dormida, por lo que Tala decidió llevársela, pero no a su hotel. Tomó a Julia en sus brazos, más la ropa que le había quitado para ayudarla y su beyblade, Thunder Pegasus.

Cuando salió de la playa empezó a caminar por la ciudad buscando un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Llegó a un sector cerca de la Estatua de la Libertad, allí había un pequeño hotel.

- _Como no puedo llevarla a mi hotel y no tengo idea en donde se está quedando ella… Nos quedaremos aquí, por esta noche_. – Pensó.

Apenas entró a la recepción del lugar lo miraron de manera extraña, como queriendo decir: " _este chico tendrá su momento de frenesí con su novia, si es que no lo tuvieron antes y ahora sólo quieren descansar_."

Tala preguntó al recepcionista por una habitación y este le dijo sí había habitaciones disponibles. Él aceptó la oferta, pagó por ella y recibió las llaves de la habitación.

A Julia la había dejado en un sofá que había detrás de él, así. Cuando ya tuvo las llaves en sus manos la tomó en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras, lenta y cuidadosamente. Llegó al tercer piso y buscó su habitación, era la 150. En eso aparece uno de los botones del hotel.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señor? –Le preguntó este.

-Sí, por favor. –Contestó el pelirrojo, entregándole las llaves al botones, mientras tanto él seguía con Julia en sus brazos.

El botones abrió la puerta le mostró la habitación. Era amplia, con una cama grande en el centro, mesas de noche y sus respectivas lámparas, con alfombras, baño, una calefacción y una mesa con dos sillas cerca de la ventana. Había una televisión, pero a Tala no le interesaba mucho eso, sólo quería descansar por todo lo que había caminado con Julia.

-Eso es todo, señor, ¿está seguro que no necesita nada más? –Preguntó el botones.

-Nada. Muchas gracias. –Respondió Tala.

El sujeto se fue y apenas este cerró la puerta Tala dejó a Julia en la cama. Seguía dormida, tranquilamente y respirando bien, que era lo más importante.

Tala encendió la calefacción del lugar y se dio cuenta que la ropa que llevaba estaba húmeda. Esa era otra de las consecuencias del azote de la ola, de la que él no se había percatado, hasta ahora, por ayudar a Julia.

Se sacó sus tenis, calcetines, pantalones con su cinturón, playera y chamarra, quedándose sólo con su bóxer.

Dejó su ropa cerca de la calefacción para que se secara. Después de eso se acercó a la ventana a observar la ciudad, la que no detenía su actividad ni en la noche.

- _Mañana comienza el trabajo para ser campeón mundial. Imagino que encontraré buenos oponentes_. –Pensaba en ese momento. De un momento a otro recordó que Julia también tenía su ropa húmeda.

Se acercó a verla y ella seguía dormida, como si nada pasara. Tocó parte de la blusa de la chica, que todavía estaba húmeda, lo mismo sucedía con su falda y media blancas.

-Si le quito la ropa para secarla y despierta, se va a molestar, si no lo hago esta ropa va a seguir húmeda y lo más probable es que ella pesque un resfriado. –Se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo. Lo dijo en voz alta para que Julia escuchara e hiciera ella misma el trabajo, pero no fue así, seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- _No me escucha o se hace la muy interesante_. –Pensó Tala. –Creo que no tengo otra opción. Si me abofetean… -Suspiró. -Q-Que me abofeteen. –Se dijo a sí mismo.

Tala comenzó a quitar la blusa de julia cuidadosamente. – _Que no se moleste, por favor_. –Pensaba. Lo mismo hizo con su falda y medias blancas. Le quitó als prendas, dejándola apenas con su camiseta blanca y su ropa interior.

La tapó de inmediato con las cobijas y llevó la ropa cerca de la calefacción. Ahí la dejó, al lado de la suya.

Volvió a mirar a Julia y ahora se le venía otro problema: ¿Dónde iba dormir? Había una cama, en esa estaba Julia y él no tenía lugar o, mejor dicho, eso era lo que él quería pensar.

 _-¿La traje hasta aquí, le quité su ropa y me voy a dormir con ella? ¿No será mucho? No puedo negar que es linda, pero si despierta y me ve a su lado va a pensar lo peor de mí_.

- _Prefiero hacer las cosas bien o al menos, creer que las estoy haciendo bien_. –Se decía en su interior.

-Otro, en esta misma situación, aprovecharía la oportunidad de acostarse con ella y por el momento, eso no es lo que deseo. –Dijo mientras miraba a Julia.

Finalmente tomó una decisión y esa era dormir en el suelo, sentado, cerca de la calefacción y con una cobija que sacó de la cama de Julia. Tenía cinco, con una que sacara le bastaba.

Finalmente se quedó en el suelo, como lo había planeado. Lo positivo, al menos, era que había alfombra. Algo bueno que le tocara.

Al otro día se tenía que presentar para el Campeonato Mundial y de alguna forma tenía que dormir. Empezó a contar ovejas, cosa que le dio resultado, porque a los quince minutos se quedó dormido.

 **Horas más tarde** …

Ya era el amanecer. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana e iluminó el rincón en donde estaba Tala.

-Ya amaneció. –Dijo mientras despertaba.

Eran las siete de la mañana. Se puso de pie con dificultad. Tenía un calambre en su pierna izquierda, así que tuvo que hacer los respectivos ejercicios para que se le quitara el malestar. Cuando lo logró caminó con normalidad, ya nada le molestaba. Fue a ver a Julia y ella seguía como si nada, dormida.

- _Esta chica es demasiado buena para dormir_. –Pensó. Tocó su suave rostro con su mano y no despertó.

Decidió ver un poco de televisión. Puso el canal de deportes, por si decían algo del campeonato mundial de beyblade, el que comenzaba esta tarde.

-Me imagino que Kai, Bryan y Spencer deben estar dormidos todavía. Es demasiado temprano para que esos chicos se levanten. Bueno, a veces Kai despierta temprano. –Decía en voz baja el pelirrojo.

De pronto Tala empezó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago. En realidad, no era nada lo extraño, sólo que tenía hambre, ya eran más de 12 horas que no comía

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a la recepción, ordenando que trajeran desayuno para dos personas.

A los veinte minutos golpearon su puerta. Abrió y era una mucama del hotel que traía su desayuno.

-Gracias. –Le dijo amablemente a la mujer.

Dejó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana. Ahí, miró desde la altura de su habitación, contemplando todo el ajetreo que se vivía en Nueva York. Muchos autos, buses, personas en bicicleta… Todos moviéndose rápido para empezar sus labores.

Tenía la idea de despertar a Julia, lo que quedó en sólo eso, una idea, una intención. Prefirió ir al baño primero para meterse en la regadera. Se llevó su ropa, que, por cierto, estaba seca. En el camino se le cayó su playera negra.

- _No hay nada como esto_. -Se decía mientras el agua quitaba la espuma del jabón de su cuerpo.

Se hizo un aseo completo, desde su cabello rojo, hasta sus pies, pasando por sus partes íntimas.

Terminó, así que salió de la regadera. Tomó una de las toallas que había cerca y con ella se secó, mientras tanto se miraba parte de su torso y rostro en el espejo.

Comenzó a vestirse. Se puso su ropa, al menos toda la de su cintura hacía abajo. En eso, se da cuenta que se le había olvidado la playera y su cinturón.

- _Que despistado ando esta mañana_. –Pensó.

Salió del baño a buscar sus cosas y encontró su playera en el suelo. La tomó y la dejó en la cama, mientras buscaba su cinturón. Lo encontró cerca de la calefacción.

Se quedó cerca de la cama, dándole la espalda a Julia. Estaba terminando de ajustar su cinturón con la hebilla de este. De pronto, sintió un movimiento detrás de él.

- _¿Y eso?_ –Pensó.

Miró hacía atrás absolutamente sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Se quedó callado. Julia había despertado y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 _Todos los derechos e izquierdos le pertenecen a Takao Aoki. Mi trabajo es con un fin de entretención y no persigue fines de lucro._

 _Se aceptan todos los comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, alabanzas, confesiones... Ok, no. Lo último no._


	5. Cap V: Preguntas y batalla

**Capítulo V:**

 **Preguntas y batalla.**

El chico quedó absolutamente impactado. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mirada de pocos amigos de Julia. Ella lo observó, y luego se observó a sí misma, se miró sus ropas y por supuesto, clavó su atención en el lugar en donde estaba. - _¿Qué es este lugar y que hago aquí?_ –Se preguntó.

Tala se atrevió a romper el silencio y la tensión del momento. –Esto no es lo que estás pensando, -le dijo.

-Se supone que tú y yo estábamos en la playa, entrenando, en una beybatalla, - dijo la chica.

-Así es. Lo que pasa es que… -Lo interrumpió Julia. –¿Qué se supone que hago aquí, ¿qué es este lugar y dónde está mi ropa? –Preguntó moleta.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Se mantuvo callado unos momentos y comenzó a hablar para explicar todo. –Oye, tranquila. Tuvimos un problema en la playa. Una ola nos tomó, azotó y arrastró hasta la orilla. –Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Fuimos arrastrados violentamente hasta la orilla. Me levanté y vi que estabas a unos metros de mí. Entonces, fui a verte y estabas inconsciente, y aparte de eso, tu respiración era lenta. Tuve que salvar tu vida y me imagino que ya sabes lo que se hace en esos casos, por lo que no voy a entrar en más detalles.

-¿Respiración boca a boca? –Preguntó Julia.

-Sí. –Contestó el chico serio y seguro.

Julia miraba algo confundida e incrédula. Un sujeto, un pelirrojo que estaba recién conociendo se preocupaba por ella.

-Continua, -le dijo Julia.

-No despertaste nunca, por eso te traje hasta aquí. Tu ropa se mojó y te la quité para que se secara. Si no lo hacía podías pescar un resfriado, niña.

Le contó todo lo sucedido y le pidió disculpas por hacer tales cosas sin su consentimiento, sobre todo lo de la ropa. –Nunca quise aprovecharme de ti. –Le dijo el pelirrojo con sinceridad.

Julia lo miró, agachó su cabeza y miró las cobijas. Se sentía sorprendida por todo esto. Lo malo es que eso no le permitía expresarse, no podía hilvanar las palabras para hablar, por un lado, sentía que debía agradecer el gesto de Tala por ayudarla, y por el otro, sentía que el pelirrojo le había faltado el respeto.

Julia se levantó de la cama, dejando ver parte de su cuerpo semidesnudo, sobre todo sus esbeltas y blancas piernas.

-¿Imagino que aquí hay un baño? –Preguntó.

-Sí. Es ese que está al fondo a la derecha. –Le indicó Tala.

-Gracias. Voy a tomar un baño.

-Entonces, toma esto. –Le dijo Tala entregándole su ropa.

Julia las recibió y se fue al baño. Ahí, se quitó el resto de ropa que le quedaba e ingresó en la regadera. Sintió una gran sensación de tranquilidad cuando el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo.

- _Bueno, por lo menos estoy bien_. –Pensó.

Se quitó el jabón que tenía en el cuerpo y el champú de su cabello. Ese fue su último enjuague. Se secó con las toallas, se puso su ropa. – _Ese sujeto me quitó la ropa, cosa que nadie había hecho hasta el momento_ –Pensó Julia mientras se miraba al espejo.

- _Le agradeceré. No quiero ser descortés Sí, eso es lo que haré_.

Julia salió del baño y vio que el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo la playera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó Tala.

-Gracias. En serio, te lo agradezco. Sólo te diré eso. –Respondió Julia de manera cortés. -Ahora debo irme, me deben estar esperando. Imagino que están preocupados.

Julia comenzaba a retirarse cuando Tala tomó su antebrazo para detenerla.

-Me imagino que tienes hambre, ¿por qué no desayunas conmigo? –, le dijo.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, pero debo irme. –Dijo amablemente la chica.

Julia se retiró de la habitación y Tala… Bueno, Tala tuvo que quedarse a desayunar solo. Revisó la habitación antes de irse y se dio cuenta que, en la mesa de noche, al lado de la lámpara, estaba el beyblade de Julia. El chico lo tomó y se lo llevó con él, con la esperanza de volver a ver a su dueña para devolvérselo.

Llegó a la recepción a devolver las llaves de la habitación, pagó el uso de esta y se retiró agradeciendo la hospitalidad.

Tomó rumbo a su hotel de concentración, a donde de seguro lo estaban esperando sus compañeros de equipo.

 **En el hotel de la Dinastía F**.

Raúl y Romero ya estaban despiertos, desayunando. En la tarde tenían que presentarse en el estadio para el inicio del campeonato mundial. De pronto, tocaron la puerta. Raúl se puso de pie y fue a abrir, y tras ella, se encuentra con su hermana.

-¿Dónde has estado, Julia? –Preguntó Raúl preocupado.

-Fui a entrenar y se me pasó la hora. –Dijo seriamente.

-Pero, ¿cómo suce… -Julia lo interrumpió. –No hagas más preguntas y mejor concentrémonos en lo que se viene esta tarde. –Dijo seriamente.

Julia entró en la habitación y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Había un lugar reservado para ella, así que se dispuso a probar los bocadillos.

Romero comenzó a dar los planes de estrategia para el campeonato. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, según él. Romero estableció que Julia sería la primera en partir beybatallando.

Julia puso atención a las palabras de Romero y se mentalizó fríamente para enfrentar cualquier situación que se le presentara.

Después del desayuno, entrenador y pupilos fueron a alistarse para llegar al estadio temprano. Cuando Julia comenzó a preparar sus cosas se dio cuenta que su beyblade no estaba. – _Mi beyblade no está y… Un momento, ya creo saber en dónde está. De seguro ese chico lo tiene_. –Pensó Julia.

Julia no hizo ningún comentario al respecto sobre su beylade. Se preocupó, pero sentía que podía encontrarlo a tiempo para su estreno en el campeonato y además de eso, quería volver a ver a ese chico pelirrojo. No quería preocupar a nadie.

La Dinastía F terminó de alistar sus cosas y se fue rumbo al estadio, listos para el inicio del Campeonato Mundial.

 **En el hotel de los Blitzkreig boys**.

Tala llegó a su hotel de concentración y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación del equipo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo despiertos, ya desayunados y preparándose para ir al estadio.

-Te estábamos esperando, Tala. –Dijo Bryan.

-¿Ah sí? Ustedes no pueden irse sin mí, sin su capitán. –Contestó Tala.

-Pensé que no llegarías por miedo. –Dijo Kai sarcásticamente.

-¿Miedo? Para nada, Kai. –Contestó Tala.

Tala se dirigió a buscar sus cosas. En eso se dio cuenta que en su bolsillo llevaba el beyblade de Julia. – _Debo devolver esto a su dueña, a Julia. Me imagino que la veré en el campeonato, aunque sea como público_. –Pensaba Tala.

Después de tener todo listo, Tala, Kai, Bryan y Spencer se fueron al estadio.

 **En el estadio**.

La Dinastía F y el resto de los equipos llegaron al estadio. Cada uno se dirigió a su camerino hasta que se les anunció que debían presentarse en el court central.

Cada uno de los equipos comenzó a ser presentado en el estadio, y es aquí, en Julia se da cuenta que el pelirrojo con el que había entrenado estaba ahí y probablemente se enfrentarían en una de las rondas del torneo. Julia sintió una pequeña sensación de asombro y lo mejor, al menos para ella, era que podría recuperar a Thunder Pegasus. – _Debe tener mi beyblade aquí_. –Se dijo.

Tala también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Julia. – _Es buena beybatallando, así que no es extraño que esté aquí. Bien, este campeonato sería ideal para terminar lo que empezamos_ , –pensó el pelirrojo.

Llegó el momento de sortear las parejas de equipo que iban a beybatallar. Los encargados de inaugurar el campeonato serían los BBA Revolution y los White Tigers X. Tyson y Daichi contra Ray y Lee. Interesante enfrentamiento entre dos ex compañeros. Para la segunda beybatalla se cruzarían los rusos y españoles, los Blitzkreig boys y la Dinastía F. Era la oportunidad para que Julia y Tala terminaran su batalla.

Los equipos se retiraron a sus camerinos. Cuando la Dinastía F se dirigía al suyo Julia dijo que tenía que ir al baño y que después los alcanzaba. Esa era su excusa para buscar a Tala.

-Vuelvo luego. –Les dijo a Raúl y Romero.

-Está bien. –Contestó Raúl.

Mientras tanto, Tala había salido de su camerino diciendo de que tenía que tratar un asunto con la organización. Después de todo, él era el capitán y entrenador del equipo. Todo esto era para hacer lo que tenía que hacer: devolver el beyblade de Julia.

Julia caminaba por un pasillo, observando todo a su paso, buscando al pelirrojo para reclamar su beyblade. Le estaba costando demasiado encontrar al chico. Se estaba molestando por eso. Con cabeza gacha y seria caminaba por el pasillo. Es ahí cuando una voz la detiene.

-Te estaba buscando. –Le dice el pelirrojo frente a ella.

-Eres tú-Dijo Julia asustada por escuchar esa voz repentinamente.

-Sí, soy yo, en persona. Tengo que entregarte algo. –Tala sacó a Thunder Pegasus de su bolsillo y lo puso en las manos de Julia.

-Tú tenías mi beyblade. –Dijo la chica.

-Lo dejaste esta mañana cuando te fuiste.

-Ya veo. Gracias por traerlo, -le dijo Julia con una sonrisa mientras el chico todavía sostenía sus manos.

-Por cierto, tu equipo y el mío se enfrentan en la siguiente batalla. ¿Lista para terminar lo que empezamos? No voy a tener piedad contigo. –Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amenazante mientras se retiraba.

-Tú mejor prepárate, porque soy yo la que no va a tener piedad. –Dijo Julia desafiante.

Ya de vuelta en sus respectivos camerinos se enteran de la derrota del equipo del campeón mundial a manos de los White Tigers X. Con ese episodio concluido, venía el turno de la Dinastía F y los Blitzkrieg boys.

Cuando los equipos ya están en el estadio, son anunciadas las respectivas parejas para enfrentarse. Tala enfrentaría a Julia, mientras que tendría una beybatalla con Kai a Raúl.

El ruso y la española salen al plato en donde se llevaría a cabo la batalla. Su diseño estaba inspirado en las calles de Nueva York.

–Bueno, ¿lista para comenzar? –Pregunta Tala.

-Empecemos ahora. –Contestó Julia.

-¡VAMOS! ¡LET IT RIP!

Sus beyblades comenzaron a girar en el plato y fue Julia quien quiso dar el primer golpe, el que fue certero e hizo tambalear un poco al Wolborg de Tala.

-Vaya, que ruda. –Dijo Tala.

Tala respondió el ataque de Julia sin ceder ningún centímetro. Ambos beyblades tenían un choque frontal en el centro del plato.

-Oye, no lo haces nada mal. Pero yo, lo hago mejor que tú. –Expresó la chica mientras le hacía un guiño.

Julia aprovechó el plato, su diseño con edificios y puentes le permitían mostrar toda su destreza acrobática, así como lo hizo la primera vez que se enfrentó a Tala. Creó movimientos en zig-zag entre un edificio y otro. Tala la seguía rápidamente, buscando llevarla a un puente que estaba en el centro, en donde no tendría los edificios cerca para crear esos movimientos. Julia se resistía a esa jugada.

-Menos zig-zag y más choque frontal, Julia. ¡Ahora, Wolborg!

Cuando el beyblade de Julia saltó hacía la izquierda, en dirección a un edificio, Tala bloqueó su movimiento y consiguió llevarla hasta el puente.

-¡OH, NO! –Exclamó Julia.

Los dos beyblades en el puente seguían la batalla y Tala buscó el momento para atacar. Miró los cables del puente y ordenó a Wolborg subir a ellos. Fue un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a Julia, quien se quedó molesta por esa acción repentina.

-¿Acaso pensabas que eras la única que podía hacer esas acrobacias circenses? Bueno, yo también tengo algo que decir, -le dijo Tala.

El Wolborg de Tala empezó a congelar los cables del puente y de paso, todo el ambiente del estadio. Julia, que no quería ser congelada, hizo que Thunder Pegasus se dirigiera a uno de los pilares que sostenían los cables del puente, haciendo los movimientos zig-zag de un pilar a otro. Cuando Thunder Pegasus pasaba sobre Wolborg, que seguía en uno de los cables se le dio el momento perfecto a Tala para atacar.

-¡Termina con ella, Wolborg! ¡NOVAE ROG!

Con esto, el beyblade de Julia quedó atrapado en el hielo y sin la oportunidad de llegar a la otra columna.

Julia veía atónita como Thunder Pegasus caía al centro del puente, sin la oportunidad de seguir girando. Era una derrota para ella.

-Perdí. –Dijo con una voz triste mientras caía de rodillas en el estadio, en su lugar de beyluchadora.

Romero y Raúl miraban resignados la escena y reconocieron que aquel equipo era sumamente fuerte.

Julia seguía con su cabeza gacha, con Thunder Pegasus en su mano. –No me esperada esto, de verdad, no me lo esperaba, -se decía a sí misma.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, liberando parte de su tristeza. En ese momento, Tala se acercó a ella y le extendió su mano para ponerla de pie, -Eres una excelente beyluchadora, te felicito por eso. Vamos, dame la mano y ponte de pie.

Julia quedó sorprendida por el gesto del pelirrojo y aceptó su mano. –E-este… Gracias... ¿Me imagino que algún día tendremos una revancha? -

-Cuenta con eso, -le dijo Tala mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Recibieron los aplausos del público, sonrientes. El primer encuentro entre los Blitzkreing boys y la Dinastía F había terminado. Ahora el turno de Kai y Raúl, en donde una buscaría la victoria definitiva para el equipo, mientras el otro lucharía por estirar la serie en un encuentro más para poder ganar.

 **Fin de los hechos de su primer encuentro**.

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO**.

* * *

 _Como ya leyeron, esto va a tener un epilogo. Ahí estarán las sorpresas._

 _Se aceptan todos sus comentarios, chicos, así ue comenten, comenten_.


	6. Epilogo: Quiero verte

**Epilogo**.

 **Quiero verte**.

El Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade estaba ad portas de terminar. Los equipos liderados por Tyson, Tala y Julia eran los que iban a disputar el tan anhelado título de campeón. De acuerdo a la tabla de posiciones, era el equipo ruso el que accedía en primer lugar para el encuentro final, en tanto, los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F, tendrían que enfrentarse entre sí y el ganador de esa llave, pasaría a enfrentar a los Blitzkrieg boys.

Los tres equipos, que ya estaban en Japón para la final, se preparaban para ese día.

Raúl y Julia decidieron hacer una visita al circo. Apenas entraron a la carpa, sus compañeros, o, mejor dicho: su familia, salió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos, alegres y orgullosos de sus muchachos.

-Vamos a preparar una fiesta en su honor -, dijo el jefe de pista del circo.

-Eso todavía no -, expreso Julia. –No hemos obtenido la victoria final, así que guarden esa fiesta para cuando ganemos. Esas palabras las expresó con determinación y seguridad, la que se podía ver en sus ojos.

Raúl, emocionado por tanto cariño de sus pares, no pudo contenerse y derramó sus lágrimas. –Siempre has sido nuestro pequeño llorón, Raúl -, dijo uno de sus compañeros.

 **En algún lugar de Japón.**

El líder de los Blitzkrieg boys daba un paseo por la ciudad, solo, sin ninguno de sus compañeros. Caminó cuadras y cuadras, hasta que finalmente llegó al estadio en donde se disputaría la final. Decidió entrar al recinto, y luego en su ala central, quedándose en una de las gradas. Observó desde ahí el centro del plato pensando en lo que estaba a punto de disputar. – _Después de tantas cosas estoy en una final, otra vez. La primera fue con Tyson y él me venció. Bueno, además, yo en ese tiempo era un títere de Boris y no estaba en luchando con el verdadero espíritu del Beyblade. Tyson me hizo recuperar esa dulce sensación de este deporte. De verdad se lo agradezco_.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y fue hasta el centro del plato. Frente a él, hizo girar a Wolborg. –Mañana este lugar estará repleto de personas esperando la final. Todavía no sé a qué equipo nos vamos a enfrentar, si a los BBA Revolution de Tyson, o a la Dinastía F de… Julia. -, dijo. – _Lo más seguro es que ella quiera su revancha y salga decidida a buscar la victoria. Realmente es digna de admiración, una excelente beyluchadora y estupenda, en todo sentido_. -Me gustaría volver a verla frente a mí -, dijo mientras comenzaba a retirarse del lugar.

Su camino era en dirección a la BBA. Allí estaría en Señor Dickenson, Romero y Hiro, los respectivos entrenadores de los equipos finalistas. Él era el entrenador de su equipo, así que tenía que estar ahí y sobre todo, quería saber el formato de la final.

Llegó a la BBA, y Hiro y Romero llegaron unos minutos después de él. El Señor Dickenson les propuso el formato de la batalla final, que quedó así: los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F lucharían entre sí para llegar a enfrentar a los Blitzkrieg boys.

Con eso, Tala se marchó tranquilamente a su hotel. Eso sí, con sus pensamientos en una posible batalla con Julia. – _Espero que sea con ella_. -, pensaba.

 **Día de la final**.

Llegó el gran día. Las miradas de todo el mundo estaban puestas en Japón, en la final del Campeonato Mundial. Era una verdadera fiesta deportiva, todos estaban entusiasmados, las personas habían llegado temprano al estadio para presenciarla, los que estaban en las calles viendo por pantallas gigantas, las personas en sus casas… Todos querían saber quién se convertiría en el nuevo monarca del Beyblade.

Los tres equipos ya estaban en el estadio, preparándose. La Dinastía F estaba ajustando los últimos detalles de revisión a sus beyblades, mientras que Kenny y Hilary hacían lo suyo con los de Tyson y Daichi.

Los Blitzkrieg boys, en su camerino sólo debían esperar por su rival.

-Tala, ¿qué piensas de nuestro rival? -, preguntó Bryan.

-Ya los hemos derrotado antes y todo, pero prefiero no confiarme. – _Me gustaría una final con Tyson para poder enfrentar al actual campeón, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría ver a Julia frente a mí_.

-Vamos, Tala, podemos derrotarlos de nuevo. ¿Tala?

-Eh… M-mejor no celebres antes de tiempo, Bryan. Cualquier cosa puede pasar aquí -, contestó el pelirrojo con voz tranquila.

-Y tú, ¿qué dices, Kai? -, preguntó Spencer.

-Mejor no hagas muchas preguntas. Bryan, Spencer, necesitaré de su ayuda -, les dijo Kai.

-Haremos lo que sea -, le dijo Bryan.

-Ya regreso, muchachos. Tala salió del lugar y empezó a recorrer los pasillos, buscando a Julia, para desearle suerte en su encuentro.

Pasó cerca del camerino de la Dinastía F y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Se escuchaban voces, conversaciones. No quiso acercarse derechamente a mirar, lo podrían acusar de espía o algo por el estilo. Decidió quedarse a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, a esperar que Julia saliera de ahí.

-Los BBA Revolution quieren una batalla por equipos, así les daremos lo mejor de lo nuestro, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -, reía la chica líder del equipo.

-Y lo mejor de lo nuestro se lo daremos gracias a los plausos del público, hermana.

-Queda una hora para la batalla. Es tiempo de ir a peinarme un poco, hay que dar una buena impresión al público. En treinta minutos vuelvo. Julia salió del lugar rápidamente al baño, cuando alguien le habló. –¡Julia! Se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por la voz del pelirrojo. Ella iba deprisa, por lo que no se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo en el pasillo.

-¿Eh? Tala. -, mirando al chico a los ojos.

-Sí, yo. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso quieres escapar de la final? Esa pregunta Tala lo hacía sólo por molestar un poco, le gustaban las respuestas que ella daba con seriedad y determinación.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! Oye, a lo que yo vine aquí es a ganar.

-Muy bien, si así, me imagino que nos veremos en la final. – _Contestó como yo quería_.

-Claro, ese es un trato. –respondió mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla con el pelirrojo.

Tala observó este gesto y se demoró unos segundos en responderlo. – _Ahora_ -, pensó. Tomó la mano de la chica y de un momento a otro la acercó hacía a él, mirándola a sus ojos y acercándose cada vez más a ella. Julia igual lo miraba, e intentaba decir algo. No podía, no podía expresar ninguna palabra, ese gesto la dejó muda. Lo único que hizo fue no moverse y dejó que el ruso se le acercara más y más. En su interior, a ella le gustaba la situación que se estaba produciendo.

Sus bocas estaban casi rozando, sólo faltaban unos milímetros para que el hecho se concretara. En ese momento se oyó una voz desde lejos -¡JULIA, JULIA! Esa era la voz de Raúl. El momento mágico que se iba a manifestar fue destruido por el hermano de la chica.

-Olvídalo. Creo que ya es hora de tu batalla. Ya sabes, Julia, te veré en la final -, dijo Tala resignado mientras se separaba de ella.

-Así será. Yo también, espero y… Quiero verte… Prometo verte ahí -, dijo algo sonrojada.

-Que te vaya bien -, le dijo Tala a la chica mientras se retiraba.

El pelirrojo, frustrado por lo que no había podido concretar, caminó por los pasillos, sin rumbo alguno. No quiso ir a su camerino de inmediato, prefirió dar unas vueltas hasta que llegó al baño.

Estaba ahí, frente al espejo, mirando su rostro frustrado. – _Tuve una oportunidad de oro en mis manos y se me escapó por un chiquillo intruso que no puede hacer nada sin su hermana_. Tala se sentía como si le hubieran arrebatado algo valioso. Tuvo un tesoro cerca de él por un pequeño lapso de tiempo. – _Todavía queda la final de este campeonato_.

Iba llegando a su camerino cuando escuchó la televisión. La batalla entre los BBA Revolution y la Dinastía F estaba por concluir.

-¿Cómo van los equipos? -, preguntó mientras entraba rápidamente al lugar.

-Llegaste. Míralo tú mismo -, le dijo Bryan.

- _Tyson y Daichi avanzan a la final para enfrentarse con los Blitzkrieg boys. La Dinastía F se queda con el tercer lugar. ¡Aplausos para ellos! ¡Felicidades a los finalistas!_

- _Todo terminó. Ya no tengo oportunidad de ver a Julia nuevamente frente a mí_. Tala se quedó sin palabras, resignado, sin la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba. Ahora, con lo único que tenía que conformarse era con el premio de campeón, pero para lograrlo tendría que enfrentar a Daichi.

 **FIN**.

* * *

 _Bueno, esta historia, de los sucesos de Tala y Julia en el campeonato mundial han terminado. Este trabajo nació como una "idea loca", de un momento a otro y todo, porque en Beyblade G Revolution no se muestra el enfrentamiento entre ellos. Además, me puse a revivir Beyblade (ver el anime nuevamente), exactamente después de cuatro años. Esta es mi tercera vez que me pego completamente a la pantalla para ver este gran anime. La primera fue el 2002._

 _Esta pareja es una de las poca explotadas dentro del universo de Beyblade, así que yo tomé la decisión de darle más vida. Prepáranse, porque gracias a este fanfiction he decidido realizar un trabajo sobre ellos, posterior a estos hechos. Sólo eso les puedo adelantar._

 _Gracias a quienes leyeron esta historia, especialmente sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, felicitaciones y todo. Me ayudaron y a la vez me dan más ánimo de hacer estas cosas. Yo, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

 _Todos los **derechos e isquierdos** de  Bakuten Shoot Beyblade le **pertenecen a Takao Aoki**_.


End file.
